godofwarfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
TGW : Mission 1 (Hackandslash1994)
The Golden Warrior : Mission 1 : Find a way out of Hades "Monsters , Demons , whatever you call them , they are eternal. You defeat them , their spirits return to Hades' realm , and they are back indefinitely. I was a "Hecatoncheire" , a hundred handed one , fifty faces , the whole shebang .... it wasn't until years in the pits of tartarus that .... something clicked. This time I wasn't reformed into a Hecatonceire , I just didn't WILL for that to happen this time ... THIS time , I came back as THE TITAN OF LIGHT : HYPERION ... and my fun was just starting ... first thing's first , i gotta find a way out of the underworld ... Mind you it wasn't called the realm of Hades for some time , we simply called it Demon World . My Brother Cronos and I WERE first of the Titans , me being the second Titan in existence . I have a feeling you want to know what Cronos looks like ? well all things in due time. I bid Cronos farewell , we would both make it out of this Inferno on our own standards .. I was on my way out until I heard another Titan forming , this one calling it self Typhon , Titan of wind - fitting , anyways , I did not even turn around , i walked straight into an organ like cavern ... opening and closing ... Tartarus pit huh ? this place didn't look so bad , since i'm already in the final level , I must be heading out." And nothing was the same Hyperion ducked down , as he noticed something. Whatever it was wasn't a woman , or a dragon , he would learn later that this was Kampe , jailer of the Tartarus Pit. Hyperion sensed lesser demons circling the enclosure like blood through one's veins , for the first time in his life , He summons his signature weapon , the Nemean Cestus. A single lion appeared alongside the newly formed weapon , bit it , and disappeared , Hyperion sensed that it's spiritual energy has left the plains of not only Tartarus' pit , but also the seven levels beyond it. Being born in the the hottest of infernoes , Hyperion began to think what life would be like outside the eight circles , he ducked down again , avoiding Kampe's detection. What does it mean to be a Titan ? Hyperion's first ever challenge awaited him , although as anti climactic as it was , it wasn't what he expected , A Stygian Minotaur appears , Hyperion observes the beast millenia before super computers were invented , he learns that there is a super natural river called the Styx , which appears in different planes in the mortal world at different times but is sourced at one of the upper levels of "Hades' Realm" . He thinks again about how a life can exist outside these damned walls , Hyperion resumes his analysis of the mindless beast , There are going to be many established sea monsters across the mortal realm , but even the harshest of them can't survive Stygian waters , Any mortal being touching the damned waters will have it's soul infused into it , The Styx doesn't hold water at all , It's "liquified" souls , if that means anything at all. Something just sprang across Hyperion's mind ... how did he predict the future ? Why did he see an image of three sisters who control all of fate and destiny ? Is the depth of power that accompanies being a Titan ? And what is Mount Othrys ? And the "Theta" ? Why does he feel more relaxed when he thinks about these things ? Fin Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hackandslash1994 Category:Hyperion Category:Typhon Category:Cronos Category:Hecatoncheire Category:Tartarus Pit